The invention relates to a cross-country ski binding provided with a holding device for holding, optionally with elastic resiliency, an extension of a ski boot which is to be held in the binding, or of the sole of said boot, and further provided with a ball plate against which the sole of the ski boot comes to bear during skiing, and with a heel plate.
A binding of this kind was disclosed by U.S. Pat. Specification No. 4,512,594. In this known binding the elastically resilient holding device allows safety release.
In these and similar bindings, in which the elastically resilient holding does not permit safety release but serves only to facilitate skiing, it is often desirable, for example for the purpose of monitoring performance training or the like, for the steps made or the push-off force exerted for the individual steps to be displayed.